Truth or Dare
by Jajuin
Summary: Daltonverse! fic. Too much coffee does things to people, even Stuarts who need it to course through their veins to live. What happens when they finally drink more than they can handle? Stuart house/Derek Siegerson/Julian Larson/Logan Wright.


Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, they belong wholly to Mama CP. I'm just expressing my headcannon. :)

* * *

><p><strong>Truth or dare.<strong>

"No," Logan answered when a few Stuarts invited him to play one night in study hall. It was the week before exams, and everyone had been studying their asses off for it. Several gallons of coffee had been consumed only that day, and now almost all the Stuarts were unusually hyper.

"Oh, come on Wright," one of them said while giving his shoulder a pat. "What could possibly go wrong?"

"No," he remained adamant. "I'm not going to waste my time on some stupid game. What are you, a bunch of girls?" He continued flipping through his literature book, though he didn't really need to; everything he needed to know was in his head already anyway.

"Chicken," Thad said from across the room, and soon several boys started clucking at him in mockery.

Logan rolled his eyes in annoyance. "Did someone spike the coffee or something?"

"Come on, Knave," a voice spoke up from his right.

"It's only a harmless game of truth or dare," a similar voice said from his left. Logan didn't need to look to know that the Brightman twins had made an appearance.

"What the hell are you two doing here?" Logan said tiredly. "Go bother your own prefect."

"He told us to be of service elsewhere—"

"So we happily complied—"

"And we thought we would pay you a visit instead—"

"Because we find Stuarts to be more fun to play with—"

"So when we found out that you guys were going to play truth or dare—"

"How could we say no?" they said in unison, Cheshire grins on their faces.

"No." Logan looked at each twin firmly and shook his head.

"Whatever, man. We'll just start without you," Derek said. Logan raised his eyebrows in surprise; he didn't think Derek of all people would want to play.

Derek didn't miss Logan's reaction. "What? We've got to relax somehow. I've been sitting in front of a book all day." He turned towards a brown-eyed brunette sitting in the corner. "How 'bout it, Jules? Wanna play?"

The actor looked up from his book and smiled wanly. "Sure, why not?" He directed his gaze to Logan, a glint in his eye. "Sounds like fun." Logan just sighed and shook his head again in annoyance at the smirk on Julian's face.

The group of boys created a circle in the middle of the room and placed a bottle in the centre.

"So…who goes first?" Bailey asked, looking around the group. He was obviously the least hyper of them all, no doubt because of his preference for apple juice over coffee (though the rest of the Stuarts need not know that). Noticing the overly-excited looks in their eyes and the fact that they couldn't even sit still, he was glad he decided to stick with his bottle of apple juice – which he finally realized wasn't in his pocket anymore. Instead, it was in the centre of the circle everyone was sitting in. Bailey just wondered how the twins could have sneaked it out of his pocket, or how they had known that it was in there in the first place, but he knew better than to ask right now. Besides, it was Evan and Ethan; who knew how their minds worked anyway?

"We will," the twins said and one of them spun the bottle before anyone could object. All eyes were fixed on the rotating object, anxiously waiting for when it would stop and point to its first victim. The bottle slowly wobbled to a stop, and the twins grinned widely at who it was pointed at: Julian. Logan and Derek both suppressed a chuckle; God knows what the twins would ask him to do if he chose dare, or what they would ask him to reveal if he chose truth.

Julian didn't even blink. He kept a straight face, showing everyone that he was unfazed by being the first person to be selected, and by the Tweedles at that. "Dare," he said with a challenging look in his eye, giving the twins a steady gaze. Whistles and 'oooh's bounced around the room and some of the boys even clapped their hands in glee. Yup, there was definitely too much coffee in their systems.

"Nice choice, Cheshire Cat," Evan – or was it Ethan? – said. The blond twins looked at each other and appeared to come to a mutual decision. "We dare you hit that target with a knife." Confused looks swept the room; what were they talking about? The twins shared an amused look and pointed up. The Stuarts tilted their heads back and widened their eyes in surprise. No one noticed it before, but there was a huge elaborate looking dart board hanging right over their heads, stuck to the ceiling.

"How the heck—" Logan said.

"Did that get there?" Derek finished for him; disbelief written all over is face. He turned his attention to the twins. "Did you two do that?" When they simply smiled, he let out a hollow laugh. "When? More importantly, how'd you do it without getting into trouble?"

"We never reveal our secrets—" one twin said.

"Besides, we thought you wouldn't mind—" the other continued.

"The target would prove to be an interesting source of entertainment—"

"You Stuarts simply spend too much time studying here and not enough having fun—"

"You mock us, sir!" Thad yelled from somewhere in the group, evoking laughter from the other boys.

"Except now of course—" Evan went on.

"Which brings us back to the original game," they said together and looked at Julian expectantly, the icy blue stares causing him to shift in his seat uncomfortably.

"You two should stop doing that, it's getting really annoying," he said. "Also, I'm not going to throw knives up in the air. I'm Julian Larson-Armstrong, not David Blaine. I can't work magic." He rolled his eyes and looked at the ceiling again with disinterest. "Anyway, despite how awesome I am I'm not going to endanger the lives of the people here. What would my publicist say if this were to get out?" He gazed innocently at the twins and shrugged.

"Then you have no choice—"

"I guess that means you pick truth instead."

Julian stiffened, but quickly recovered and made his face expressionless. "Fine. Bring it on," he said and even smirked a little.

Logan leaned closer, intrigued by how bold Julian was being. He shared a look with Derek; both of them knew how Julian liked to keep things to himself. He was never a very open person when it came to his personal life. If the twins had known this, they didn't show it in their faces. Instead, they glanced at each other for a second before Ethan asked the question.

"Who was your first kiss?"

Perhaps some people would have thought it was a juvenile question, and a waste of an opportunity to get some dirt on someone. Interestingly enough, everyone in the room was pleasantly surprised because Julian had always refused to answer that question if it was asked in an interview; though no one would have admitted to actually reading about his interviews in magazines or tabloids. Julian's jaw hardened and he gave a quick glance to Derek. At that instant Derek knew. _It wasn't a girl._

No one else but Derek knew of Julian's sexuality, mainly because everyone just assumed he was straight, since he's dated girls before. But his first kiss? Even Derek didn't know who it was, and he was wondering if Julian was going to lie or just be honest.

"We're not getting any younger here," someone said from the back. All eyes were trained on Julian, but the only pair of eyes that really made him nervous were the emerald ones sitting across from him. Logan wasn't as interested to know who it was, because he too thought that Julian was straight. He was still curious though, and leaned forward some more as if urging him to just spit it out already.

Julian gulped and looked at every single face in the room sternly. "… Promise this doesn't leave the room? Every name, secret or event that happens in this room _stays_ in this room. When we leave here we all pretend we never learned anything new except for the things that are supposed to come out for exams." It must have been the every serious tone in his voice or grave expression on his face because everyone instantly knew he meant business. The boys nodded, some murmuring "I promise," and "I never heard a thing."

Derek was surprised. He didn't think Julian of all people would be so willing to reveal what could possibly be the one thing that outs him short of getting a move on with Logan already. Surprised as he was, nothing prepared him for what came out of Julian's mouth next.

"… Cameron," was all he said, but it was enough to make Derek's jaw drop. Everyone else in the room was just as surprised, but for completely different reasons.

"As in Cameron _Diaz_?" Thad asked disbelievingly, cutting off Julian before he could mention the last name. He stopped, and looked around the room again.

_Does everyone think…?_ Julian remained quiet and decided to leave it that, no matter how outrageous it actually was. He smiled mischievously and then said, "Okay, my turn."

Before he could spin the bottle again he caught sight of his best friend. Derek mouthed the word 'Pike' with a questioning look to which Julian gave a small nod. His eyes widened but he didn't say anything about it. Logan saw this go down, but he didn't get what Derek was mouthing to Julian. He wasn't stupid; he knew Julian's first kiss wasn't actually Cameron Diaz. He tried to think of some other girl whose first name was Cameron but no one came to mind. Logan stared intently at the actor, trying to figure out who his first kiss really was.

The twins noticed the silent conversation between the two Stuarts as well. Unlike Logan, they were experts at lip-reading. Ethan looked to his brother and raised an eyebrow. Evan smirked a little and they shared a knowing look. The Cheshire Cat had more secrets than he let on.

* * *

><p>Logan couldn't help but laugh when the bottle landed on Thad. "You're in for it now, aren't you?" he said and leaned back in his seat. Thad shifted uncomfortably and muttered something under his breath that would make angels cry. Julian sat and patiently waited for him to choose his fate.<p>

After a short pause and heavy consideration, Thad made up his mind. "Truth," he said with a small shake in his voice, but he just blamed it on the amount of coffee in his system at the moment. Julian smiled and let out a small laugh.

"Brave choice, Thaddeus," he said and stood up. Confused, everyone watched him walk across the room to one of the desks and picked up a book. Thad stared after him in horror, realizing a bit too late where – or what – Julian was going for. The book the actor picked up wasn't just any ordinary book; it was notebook with 'Thad' printed in block letters on the cover. A tiny piece of paper was sticking out of it a bit, and Julian calmly pulled it out and smoothed out the paper. "Care to explain this?" he asked, holding it up for everyone to see.

"What is that?" Several people asked at once and they leaned closer for a better look. Julian didn't answer, instead he looked at Thad and gestured for him to say something.

Thad was red from embarrassment and had his face buried in his hands. He sighed and looked down, suddenly finding his shoes very interesting. A soft nudge from Bailey prompted him to speak up and explain. "I write poetry," he admitted quietly. A soft 'oh' could be heard from several people, finally understanding what was on that piece of paper. "I didn't do it by choice at first, my mom told me to write one every day back in junior high—"

"Why?" the twins asked the same time.

"Don't ask, even I don't know," Thad answered with a dismissive wave of his hand. He sighed heavily before continuing. "It wasn't until she didn't ask me to write them anymore when I realized that I actually liked it. So it became a hobby, if you will." He looked up from the ground to see all the Stuarts staring at him with mischievous smiles on their faces. "Why is everyone looking at me like that…?"

"We've always wondered if anyone from Stuart actually did anything artistic other than music," Logan said contemplatively. "That was one area we never tried to compete in with any of the other houses, but now that we know that you write poetry—"

"Oh, no," Thad interrupted, waving his hands frantically in the air. "Whatever happened to 'whatever we learn in this room stays in this room'? I don't want other people to know about this!" The panic in his voice was hard to miss.

"Well, why not?" Julian asked. "There's nothing wrong with that." Everyone in the room nodded their heads enthusiastically. "You could start your own club. Who knows how many students here share the same hobby."

"He has a point," Derek said from his seat. "Plus, you'd score brownie points with the teachers. I heard they're suckers for poetry."

"Why don't you write it then?" Thad asked sullenly, not wanting to dwell on this topic any further.

"Nah, it's not my style," he said and suddenly an idea popped into his head. "Although, would you mind writing a few for me? Girls love that kind of shit."

"No."

"But—"

"No," Thad said again, shaking his head. The rest of the boys were trying to suppress laughter, but stopped immediately after receiving a menacing glare from Derek. "If we're done talking about this, I believe it's my turn now." Thad spun the bottle and now all eyes were focused on it. The bottle wobbled to a stop and the stares looked up to the next victim: Derek.

All he did was smile, as if he knew the bottle would choose him next. He was ready. "Dare," he said simply, giving a challenging look to Thad who gulped. He wracked his brain trying to think of something for Derek to do, when an idea popped into his head that made him break into a wide grin.

"Remember that video I played for you guys on YouTube about Patrick Star?" Thad said, glancing at everyone in the room save the Tweedles who looked at each other, confused. Consequently, almost everyone in the room broke into mischievous grins and turned their eyes towards Derek who just understood which video was being referred to.

"What about it?" he asked cautiously, fearing the worst.

"I dare you to sing it," Thad said with a shrug. "I know you know the beat and the lyrics are so awesome you must remember it—"

"Why would I remember the lyrics to such a stupid song?" Derek cut in, annoyed that he's being asked to do this.

"Well if you don't remember we can always just switch to truth…"

Derek sighed in defeat. "Fine, fine. I'll do it."

"But you just said—"

"I know what I said. Just drop it, okay? Do you want me to do it or not?"

"Yes!" the other boys chimed in, eager to see this once in a lifetime performance.

"Better make it good, Siegerson," Julian said from where he sat. "Don't embarrass yourself. More importantly, don't embarrass us." He gestured to himself and Logan, who nodded in agreement. Derek grunted and stood up.

"You guys better back me up a bit here," he said before taking a deep breath.

"Don't worry, we've got you covered," Logan said and waited for him to start. The Tweedles watched from the sides with increasing curiosity.

Derek started off slowly, embarrassed by the song choice. Surprisingly, his voice wasn't all that bad. But the actual lyrics of the song diverted everyone's attention from his singing voice.

_Twinkle, twinkle Patrick Star_

_I made myself a sandwich_

_My mommy named it Fred_

Getting into the groove a little, he stood up and started moving around the room. The twins stared after him in awe when they recognized the song he was singing.

_It tastes like beans and bacon_

_And smells like it's been dead_

He leaned his elbows on a table and rummaged through someone's pencil case and pulled out a whole stack of pencils. Gripping them in his hand, he looked at them with a sad expression on his face.

_Writing stuff is hard so I use a pointy pencil_

_Pointy, pointy, pointy, pointy, pointy, point_

He sang while throwing a pencil at someone with every note. He raised his voice and pinched his nose.

_PU what's what horrible smell?_

Caught up in the moment, the boys banged their fists on the tables and created the drum solo they heard in the song. Derek danced along, joining in with the banging.

_I have a head_

_It ends in a point pointy, pointy, pointy, pointy point_

Everyone harmonized with Derek on this one, thoroughly enjoying themselves and couldn't care less about how ridiculous they looked or sounded.

_This song is over except for this line_

_You win this round_

Derek paused a moment before ending with a bang.

_Broccoli!_

At this last note, everyone in the room broke into hysterical laughter, including Logan.

"If this—" Derek tried to say in between laughs. "Gets out— I swear I'll dismember—every single one of you." No one really responded to his threat; they knew how serious he was about it anyway. Besides, they were too busy clutching their sides and rolling on the floor in laughter.

It took a while, but eventually the boys calmed down and wiped the tears from their eyes. They recomposed themselves and sat around the bottle again, some still trying to stop themselves from laughing. Derek glanced at Thad, who gave him a nod of respect. Derek accepted it coolly and nodded back with a smirk on his face. He turned his attention to the bottle and spun it without saying a word.

* * *

><p>"No," Logan said with wide eyes, realizing that the bottle had stopped and pointed directly at him. "I told you I'm not playing."<p>

The Stuarts groaned in disappointment, but Derek wasn't going to accept that. "Come on, Lo. I thought you'd be into it by now."

"Not after seeing what happened with the first three."

"Chicken," Thad said, repeating what he said the first time Logan rejected the offer to join in the game.

Logan Wright wasn't one to back down from a challenge, especially if it's been thrown at him twice. "Fine. I'll do it." He didn't know what possessed him to say it, but the next thing he knew all eyes were on him, waiting for him to choose either truth or dare.

He wasn't much of an open person either, so he chose dare. He regretted it almost instantly because when he thought about it, Derek wouldn't ask him anything he knew Logan wouldn't want to disclose to anyone else except him and Julian. The trio didn't stick together since freshman year for nothing. They knew each other through-and-through. So when Derek told him what his dare was, Logan was dumfounded.

"I dare you to kiss someone in this room," Derek said. He didn't know why, but deep down he knew Logan would pick Julian. Or rather, he _hoped_ that Logan would choose to kiss Julian. As far as he knew, no one else in the room was gay with the exception of Julian who was bisexual, but Logan didn't know that.

Multiple pairs of eyes widened at the dare, but no one openly objected to it. Almost everyone wracked their brains, trying to think of a time when Logan had seen them making out with a girl. Most Stuarts had openly stated that they were straight, with the exception of a few who liked to keep their personal lives to themselves. The ones who were unsure of themselves didn't know what to think of the situation; they didn't know whether they wanted to be kissed or not. It wasn't really a problem that there was a possibility of being kissed by a guy, the thing that made everyone nervous was that the person doing the kissing would be John Logan Wright III. As in, the extremely intense Stuart prefect who was just as violent when he wanted to be.

While everyone was busy thinking of whether Logan would choose to kiss them or not, Julian glared at Derek. He couldn't believe it. Derek noticed the daggers being stared at him and turned his face towards Julian. There was a calculating look on his face, as if he was thinking whether he had made the right choice or not in giving out the dare. The twins watched the expressions on all the Stuarts' faces calmly, knowing that Logan wouldn't kiss either of them. All thoughts were interrupted when Logan suddenly stood up.

People in the room tensed; this was it. Logan wasn't looking at anyone, instead he was looking at the floor as if deciding whether he was making the right choice. He must've made a decision because he looked up and focused his intense green eyes on one person sitting across the room.

Before he moved a muscle though, he muttered just loud enough for everyone to hear, "This doesn't leave the room." Then with a surprising amount of speed, he walked across the room and stopped right in front of his best friend.

Julian could feel butterflies fluttering in his stomach and he tried his level best to keep a composed face. He stared at Logan, but didn't move away. Logan looked deep into his eyes and made sure that Julian knew what he was going to do next, hoping that this wasn't going to ruin their friendship.

"Damn coffee," he said before leaning in and pressing his lips against Julian's soft plump ones. At first Julian had no reaction; he was just too shocked that his lips were on Logan's, a moment he'd wanted to happen for almost three years. After the initial shock died down, he reacted the way any other person would in such a situation; he kissed back.

Logan was surprised, but he found himself unable to break away from the kiss. The intensity of it all was startling but he strangely welcomed it. They deepened the kiss, and got lost in their own world so much neither of them noticed nor cared about the gaping mouths of the other boys in the room.

Derek was the one who spoke up first. "Okay, I think that's enough now." When the two boys paid no heed, he sighed and looked at everyone else. "How about we call it a night?"

All the boys agreed, eagerly getting up and clearing up their stuff. Even the Tweedles decided it was best to give those two some privacy and made their way out with the rest of the Stuarts. Just before they reached the door though, Logan and Julian broke apart and said, "Remember—"

"Whatever happens in this room, stays in this room," the group of boys chorused, having heard it enough times that night. They shut the door behind them, leaving Logan and Julian alone. They stared at each other, letting what had just happened sink in.

"I think we should talk about this," Julian broke the silence first, relieved that he doesn't have to hide it anymore but still nervous of what this would do to their friendship. His face was guarded and expressionless, but is voice was soft and almost… vulnerable.

Logan thought about this for a moment before nodding slowly. Instead of sitting down for a long talk though, he remained standing and looked at Julian with a glint in his eyes. "In a minute," he said and pulled Julian in for another kiss. Though he was taken completely off guard, Julian happily complied.

_Thank God for all that coffee_, he thought.

* * *

><p>So, I'd appreciate any commentsreviews/feedback. :)

I just love the Stuarts, they just... explain who I am as a person.

Oh, and the Stuart Trio. They make me happy. And Jogan. Let's not forget that. Gondoliers for the win! :D

And if anyone's wondering what song Derek sang, look up 'Twinkle, Twinkle Patrick Star' on YouTube. YOU SHALL DIE OF LAUGHTER. ;)


End file.
